Within enterprise application platforms, various entities must cooperate in the development, validation, deployment, and management of an application. Such entities have various responsibilities, and there must be considerable cooperation in deployment and the full lifecycle management of the application. As an example, various policies may be in place to regulate types and versions of resources that can be used. Additionally, rules, permissions, and additionally inputs may play a role in actions one component can take on a second component. Such interdependencies can drastically slow down and complicate the application development process. For any one change, various teams may have to update an application, a client library, and an app server, which may take a considerable amount of effort, coordination, and time. Furthermore, such interdependency removes flexibility of using tools. Even automating such coordination can fail to enforce compliance throughout the system. Thus, there is a need in the platform as a service field to create a new and useful system and method for transparently injecting policy in a platform as a service infrastructure. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.